Haley Potter's Tumble Through Time
by mujoona
Summary: It is about 2 months or so after the war is over and Haley Potter receives a letter from Professor McGonagall and it seems like the ministry needs her for something, Sadly it seems as though Tonk's clumsiness was communicable and Haley trips and after a convoluted series of events lands in the summer of 1976 and is also 2 years younger Fem!Harry Femslash Marauders Era Time Travel


**A/N**

 **Hello everyone, this is a story I wrote after I realized I couldn't find any femslash fem!harry in the marauders era, though if you know of any I'd be delighted if you could tell me about it, regardless its also a scenario which really interests me. A few warnings though there will likely be heavy OOC in this and if you're expecting Haley to have a personality just like Harry's then you'll be rather surprised so yeah watch out for that, she is not the same person and also other characters are not the same as they are in the book oh yeah also it is fem harry and will ultimately be femslash so if you're not into that well, I still say read the story because I don't think the sexuality of the main character should be something that makes or breaks a story for anyone but if you have a big problem with it and know from the get go that you won't like anything with femslash or fem harry then feel no need to leave angry rant flame reviews you are more than welcome to just ignore this story and continue on your way**

 **Big thanks to the one who Beta'd this story WhiteWolf333, and you should check out their Fem Harry story Gryffindor's Girl it is a lovely work of fanfiction.**

 **Toodles and hope you enjoy, praise, comments, review, ratings, and criticism are welcome and cherished though I will prefer it if you do not just post senseless flames as reviews. Without further disturbances let us begin Haley Potters journey into the past.**

* * *

 **12 Grimmauld Place, London, July 15th 1998**

Haley Lily Potter was not having a good morning. Part of this was of course because she was awake far too early for her liking. After months of trekking around the country in what was supposed to be her 7th year of Hogwarts in a search for Horcruxes that culminated in the defeat of Voldemort she felt she deserved a bit of rest and so she hadn't bothered waking before 2 pm recently. The reason she was up at such an indecent hour was because she'd been rudely awoken by an owl pecking at her bedroom window to deliver a fairly cryptic - or at the very least rather vague - letter from Professor McGonagall.

 _Dear Haley,_

 _I will visit you at 9:00 am today to talk about a topic which cannot be put to parchment._

 _Sincerest regards,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

The letter had woken her up at 8:05 am and she'd spent the past hour frantically pacing around Grimmauld Place, which as she now had Kreacher's loyalty was much more hospitable and the house elf had even managed to get rid of Walburga's screaming portrait bless his tiny heart. She'd ran through her mind every possible and impossible scenario in her head to explain McGonagall's letter and her being late, which McGonagall never was, from Death Eaters still at large causing havoc to dragon invasions.

She didn't have to wait much longer as the fireplace roared with the telltale green flames of Floo transport and McGonagall stepped out somehow keeping her composure, something which Haley hadn't yet figured out.

"Professor McGonagall! Are you okay? What happened? Is it Death Eaters? Dragons?" Haley says frantically pulling her Professor to the table and with a wave of her wand warding the fireplace to block anyone who might have followed.

"Ms. Potter unhand me! I am fine and what are you on about? Dragons? Of course not! Now please forgive my lateness, Horace ambushed me in my office to see if he could have his quarters enlarged in the reconstruction process." McGonagall says pulling her hand away and giving Haley one of her trademark stern looks.

"Oh thank goodness. It's just with your letter and you being late I'd gotten worried. So what is it that you needed to talk to me about? Is it about me taking my 7th year at Hogwarts?" Haley says with a great sigh of relief, glad that nothing bad had happened or at least nothing catastrophic.

"Now now it is not something so immediately urgent that pleasantries should be ignored. Perhaps this conversation would be better over tea." McGonagall says hoping to calm Haley down a bit more.

"Right right of course sorry just... er, take a seat I'll get tea ready." Haley says a bit red faced from her lackluster manners. With most people she wouldn't really have cared much but McGonagall was a different story as the woman had done much for her over the years.

As Haley gets to work getting tea together, which didn't take long to magic, Professor McGonagall takes a seat at the kitchen table. "Ms. Potter are you sure you do not want your house elf back? We have plenty at Hogwarts already."

She laughs setting down the tea and a tin of ginger newts - which she'd gotten a fondness of from all the times she'd been sent to McGonagall's office -, "No no Professor, I'm fine here I'm more than capable of doing this sort of thing myself. Plus I could never remove Kreacher from Hogwarts - not permanently anyways - from what I've heard ever since he led them in the battle the other elves have become rather loyal to their little commander." She says with a fond smile thinking of all the elves at Hogwarts, though it was also a bit of a sad smile as it brought back thoughts of Dobby.

"If you're sure Ms. Potter." McGonagall says with a sip of her tea continuing after she sets it down on the saucer." Well what I wanted to come to talk to you about is nothing too serious a request from the Ministry actually, The Department of Mysteries wishes to speak to you about the prophecy you heard in your 3rd year from Professor Trelawney, regardless of it being fulfilled they wish to make sure they have it down right as they're rebuilding their records after they were all destroyed at the end of your fifth year. I could not put this in the letter because well, you know how the Unspeakables are."

Haley smiles at that. "Oh of course well just give me like five minutes to freshen up a bit. I haven't done much other than pace around ever since I got out of bed and read your letter." Haley stands up setting down her teacup after draining it.

"On that note, what have you done to your hair?"

Haley gives her a soft smile running her hand through her hair which now had dark red streaks in it, "Reminds me of my mum." And with that she walks back to her room to change into clothes that would be more appropriate for visiting the ministry.

* * *

Haley returns looking a bit more presentable, hair less frazzled after a good brushing, face more awake looking after a decent splash of cold water, and wearing a standard black robe, open over a pair of black trousers and a red blouse. "Well I'm ready. Shall we go then?"

McGonagall nods finding her appearance at least a more acceptable. "We'll be Flooing directly to the department of Mysteries. After your break in, they sealed off a physical entrance to it from the rest of the Ministry and your fireplace has been temporarily granted access." Once Haley nods and takes down the Floo lock, she goes to the fireplace taking a pinch of Floo powder and saying; "Department of Mysteries," in the same voice as she would scold her students, McGonagall disappears in a roar of green flames.

Haley steps towards her fireplace doing the same as McGonagall, thinking to herself for a moment, how funny it was that this was only the second time she was visiting the ministry with permission considering how she'd broken in twice already, the thought was cut off by the familiar uncomfortable sensation of being hurtled through the Floo network.

* * *

 **Department Of Mysteries, Ministry of Magic, July 15th, 1998**

She thankfully managed to step out of the fireplace at the ministry without falling and making a fool of herself though stumble might be a better description than step. She softly cursed herself sure she'd not been this clumsy until after she met Tonks.

"Glad to see you're getting better at Floo travel Ms. Potter, I must go back to Hogwarts now there is already plenty of work for even without Horace's whining not to mention finding a hopefully more permanent defense against the dark arts teacher, I shall see you once term begins."

Haley grins at her teacher " Maybe a bit earlier I think Molly might insist you come to one of her Sunday dinners, I suggest you take her up on the offer she cooks better than the Hogwarts house elves and it also might help you with your staff issues. Bill's looking for something a bit closer to home than curse breaking as he and Fleur are looking to start a family of their own." Curse breakers required exceptional knowledge of defense against the dark arts to survive and Bill had apparently gotten top marks in his N.E.W.T.'s for them.

Professor Mcgonagall smiles. "I'll be sure to owl Mr. Weasley then. Thank you for the recommendation, Ms. Potter, and have a good summer." and in a roar of flames she was gone.

"Ms. Potter? I am here to lead you to the Hall of Prophecies." Says a nondescript Unspeakable with a bland voice, two factors which she supposed were desirable in their department, before stepping through a door expecting her to follow.

Haley, while following the unspeakable glances around at the various rooms they pass noting similarities and differences from her previous visit. The Unspeakables working there while at first appear to pay her no attention she could tell that some kept glancing up at her watching her as she passed by. She smiles at this realization imagining that if Mad-Eye was still around he'd congratulate her for her 'CONSTANT VIGILANCE' though likely would also tell her off for the wand in her back pocket and go on to mutter something about witches missing buttocks'.

After coming back to reality from that thought she realizes that they were now in the time room. She could see the Bell Jar which had given Rabastan LeStrange a baby head during the battle here and also a replaced shelf of time turners opposite of it. As it turns out she should've been paying more attention to her walking and less attention to the wonders of the department of ministry.

In a move that Nymphadora herself would call clumsy, Haley tripped falling backwards she managed to draw her wand and point it at the shelf of time turners meaning to bring herself towards the shelf and therefore stop her fall she instead accidentally summoned the shelf to her. She remembers feeling shards of glass as dozens of time turners smash against her and another jolt of pain as she falls onto the bell jar causing it to break embedding more shards of glass in her back before the world around her begins spinning reminding of her vaguely of what using a time turner felt like only much much worse.

* * *

 **Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts, June 19th 1976**

Haley Potter had no idea where she was not at first anyways, all she registered was that she was on the ground and felt like she was going to throw up. She could hear gasps of surprise from people there and so she forced herself up as she heard others stand from what she soon confirmed by sight was chairs. She still had her wand in hand and pointed it at the younger man in the room, he was the one who had been drawing his wand at her, the woman who had been sitting next to him just looked rather surprised. The man, who oddly enough reminded her of her father, James, from the pictures and times she'd seen him in the graveyard and forbidden forest, kept his wand arm as it was partly raised pointed at her though from his eyes she could tell he was looking to the side, to the person who'd sat on the opposite side of the desk. She glances that way too and is shocked by what she sees. Albus Dumbledore looking younger than he'd been even when she first met him though not as young as in Voldemort's book more like how he'd looked in the memories she'd seen in her 4th year of the Death Eater trials, sitting calmly at his desk motioning with his hand for the man to lower the wand, a suggestion which is followed, if albeit hesitantly, by the younger man.

"D-dumbledore?" Haley says her voice sounding strange too high pitched, too young. Thoughts racing through her head she thought she must be hallucinating to see Dumbledore, suffered some sort of head trauma at the DoM.

"Of course, you did come to my office after all, though as you can see I am in the middle of another meeting, perhaps if you could tell us your name and how and why you came to be here we could schedule something for the future." Dumbledore says in a tone that to anyone else would've sounded jovial but she knew that tone he was cautious analyzing her trying to think of how she got there trying to decide if she posed a threat.

Haley only then decided to look around the room, it looked much as it did in her 6th year silver instruments everyone portraits of past headmasters and headmistresses, she then looked out the window surprised to see that it was dark, she knew that it'd just been morning. She cast a nonverbal spell to check the time it appearing floating in front of her, 7:43 pm June 18th, 1976.

With a gasp she actually drops her wand, it falling to the ground, she turns to Dumbledore, only now realizing that she was bleeding from dozens of shards of glass driven into her and she was in pain so much pain it felt like she was being Crucioed again " H-haley potter sir, I was just in 1998." she just barely heard the younger man and woman gasp at the name potter before she collapsed to the ground everything going black.


End file.
